Many people do not wish to store weapons in large intrusive boxes, cases, cabinets, racks, armouries and safes.
There have been many methods used to secure rifles and shotguns passing bars, rods, ropes and chains through trigger guards. One such device uses resilient wire roped securely attached one end, passing through trigger firearm trigger guards and to secure the opposing end.
New Zealand Patent No. 231259 discloses a gun rack which has a base with a plurality of tubular extensions and releasable locking arm which has extending fingers for engagement with the tubular extensions. The engagement of the locking arm with the base enables the arm to be locked onto the base and at the same time covers fasteners for securing the base to a wall. The combination of the fingers and tubular extensions can be used to secure firearms via their trigger guards. The locking arm of the gun rack described is fabricated from box-section steel and can readily be damaged by the use of impact tools or leverage.
The methods and devices all have disadvantages in terms of, in overcapacity, poor security, awkwardness, high costs, and in some cases non-compliance with storage regulations.